Search for my love
by naran12135
Summary: Betrayed, Ash builds his life from block one only for it to be toppled down. Now Ash must travel the lands to find and save his love. AshXLeaf.
1. The Capture

**CHAPTER 1: The capture**

The awe-inspiring, mysterious and powerful world of pokemon, in all of its many shapes and forms,, a wealth of creatures that grace every nook and cranny of our beautiful planet, in numbers that may never be truly know in their entirety. Some masters of the heavens above, caretakers and helpmates of the earth below, watchful eyes and ears throughout recorded history and beyond. Living shoulder to shoulder with people, while our others live solitary lives in their natural environment and then there are pokemon that form vast communities, all expressing life in their own unique way. Setting off larger than life, breath-taking forms with equal majesty and miniatures, the world of pokemon truly is a world of wonder.

But some things must be left undisturbed…

* * *

><p>'Ash, listen to me, take this, take it, live on' a weak voice spoke.<p>

"But Arceus, I cannot, I'm useless, I don't deserve this, save yourself." A raven haired boy spoke straining. His body was turning to stone slowly in front of him. He, himself was turning to stone.

'You leave me no chance Ash, goodbye….' A blinding light shone.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Ash woke up, he looked around to find himself in a room. His short and hair were drenched in sweat and he was shaking. Then something shuffled aside him and a brunette arose and looked at him in concern. "Ash are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine." He said exhausted. "Ash, you look scared, was it that dream?" she asked.

Ash glanced at her before answering her. "Leaf, it's alright, I'm fine." Leaf saw that he doesn't want to continue. "Alright, well its morning so I'll make breakfast." With that she got out off the bed and went out through the door. Ash sat down on the bed. Ash was now 18yrs old. His life was different. He is haunted by dreams of his past. His father's death and his friends and mother's betrayal. But what he knows that will haunt him forever was Arceus' sacrifice for him.

He got of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen to see her cooking. He went to the porch and took out a pokeball and released it. Out came a lucario, his onle and most loyal pokemon.

"Good morning master." He said telepathically. "Good morning to you too, Luke. Ready for training."

"You bet master." He smiled. They both trained for an hour. Leaf had finished making breakfast.

"Ash breakfast's ready." Leaf called out. "Coming! Luke come back in an hour." Luke nodded and went into the forest nearby. Ash looked around, he had settled in the peaceful slopes of Mt. Silver. He went to see leaf setting the table. They sat down and ate peacefully. Ash cleaned the dishes.

Ash and leaf were quietly talking in the living room.

"Ash, why don't we go to a new region and settle down there." Leaf asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied unsure. "Come on Ash, it's been 5yrs, sure they won't find you."

Ash sighed. "Alright alright, we'll go." Leaf jumped in joy. "Yes!" Ash smiled at her. She is always playful. "Ash, what are you waiting for, we got pack, we got move…" Leaf was interrupted. "Wait, listen." Both of them quietly listened. A deep whistling sound increasing in noise was heard. Ash's eyes widened. "DUCK!"

**BOOOOOOM!**

Ash and Leaf were thrown by sheer force of the bomb.

Ash opened eyes and looked around. His vision was blurry. He felt insane amount of pain in his abdomen and his couldn't feel his right leg. He looked to side and saw Leaf about a small distance from him. She was bleeding in her arm and was unconscious. Then he saw a masked man dressed in black coming near Leaf before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. He walked over to where Ash was laying and looked at him. He smiled and flicked his green hair before departing.

"Leaf.." Ash whispered before unconsciousness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER IN ABOUT 5 DAYS.<strong>


	2. Unexpected shock

**CHAPTER 2: Unexpected shock**

Ash opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. He saw he was in a bed. He tried to move but was restricted due to pain. He looked down at his body to see bandages in his abdomen. He was shocked to find his hand cuffed to the bedrail. Moments later the door opened and a man with spiky red hair walked in.

"Looks like your awake heh. Good." The man said smirking. "Lance…" ash whispered.

Lance heard this. "So you remember me after all do you." Ash growled. Ash then mentally hit himself, he forgot about Leaf. "Where is Leaf, where did you take her?"

"We don't know any Leaf, all we know is you detonated a bomb. We found you in the rubble Mr. Richards, or should I say Ash Ketchum." Lance said holding a pokedex. Ash's eyes widened. His cover was blown.

"You survived after all did you, Commander would be delighted to see you, Ash. She is expecting you." Lance said with mirth. 'She', who was she; Ash thought Mr. Goodshow was commander.

"Who is 'she'?" Ash emphasized the word 'she'. "You will know soon enough." Lance laughed and left leaving Ash in thought.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else<p>

"He's alive!" A lilac haired girl exclaim.

"Yeah, the league has captured him." A fat man with black glasses said.

"Scott, we have to rescue him." The girl said. "I know, I'll going to the league. We don't want the commander to have her hands on him." With that he left.

* * *

><p>Ash was in deep thought. Just when he thought he starting a new he was caught. He was worried about Leaf. Who took her? Why her? Why not him. His thoughts were broken when Lance entered the room. Lance uncuffed him, made him stand and cuffed his hands behind him. He was escorted outside to see a squad of soldier ready. He was escorted in the middle of the squad deep into the building. Ash realized he was in the League headquarters as he recognized the insignia on the walls.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

'Hang on Master I'm coming. Come on I know where he is.' Lucario said to a Skarmory before mounting it. The Skarmory squawed and took off. He looked at the object in his hands. It was a locket with Ash and Leaf' pictures in it.

* * *

><p>At the League HQ<p>

Ash was being taken to the commander by Lance. All along the way he saw everyone either scowling or muttering bad things about him. He also saw Lucarios with each man. Just when he was about to burst the bubble he was stopped a heavy double door. The squad escorted him inside before taking position, surrounding him and pointing their guns at him if he was to try anything. Ash looked to the far side of the room to see a table, a large tv screen and a person sitting in a luxurious chair facing the screen. Ash assumed the person was the commander.

"Commander, we brought him as per order." Lance spoke. "Very well you and your men are dismissed." The commander said. "But commander…" Lance started. "I said you are dismissed." The commander said this time a little loud. Lance bowed and ordered his men to step outside. Once outside the door closed. Ash stood there waiting for her to start the conversation. After a few moments the commander spoke.

"So you survived heh Ash." She spoke still turn to the screen. "No thanks to you." Ash muttered silently but she heard. "Come on Little Ash, you know I have every right to hate you."

Ash's eyes widened and went to shock. There was only one person who would call him 'Little Ash'. The chair turned and she revealed herself to him. Ash fell on his back in shock.

"Mom…"

* * *

><p><strong>STAY TUNED<strong>


	3. Revelations

**HEY GUYS, NARAN12135 HERE.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I'M HERE TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS.**

**SOME OF ASH'S PREVIOUS POKEMON WILL APPEAR SOMEWHERE IN LATER CHAPTERS, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.**

**UNDERSTAND THIS ISN'T LIKE OTHER BETRAYAL STORIES LIKE 'YOU BETRAYED ME I'LL GOING TAKE REVENGE'. THIS STORY IS MOSTLY LIKE ASH CAUGHT BETWEEN A CAT AND DOG FIGHT. AND DELIA ISN'T THE ANTAGONIST NOR IS ASH THE PROTOGANIST.**

**LEAF WILL APPEAR FREQUENTLY IN THE NEAR END CHAPTERS.**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3: REVELATIONS**

* * *

><p>"Mom…." Ash asked in disbelief. His own mother standing there as a leader. Delia chuckled darkly.<p>

"So you know me still (chuckle), Little Ashy." Ash gritted his teeth. He used to love that name but now he despises it.

"Mom, what happened to you." Ash asked still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"First of all Ash, I am not your, mother anymore, I disowned you the day you took my loved ones Ash." Delia said venomously. "I DID NOT KILL DAD, I DID NOT KILL HIM, I WAS FRAMED." Ash shouted with anger. "Lie all you want Ash, it won't do you any help. And to answer your second question, you happened to me" Delia said. "Me?" Ash asked in confusion. Delia smiled at his denseness. "Your clueless Ash, I give you that. I'll explain it to you. After your trial and your little escapade with Team Rocket, the people started to panic. At the same time Mr. Goodshow died. The people were leaderless. Kanto fell to TR. Every town and city were burned to the ground. I and what remain of the Elite Four and Kanto fled to Jhoto. Since Lance was in despression of losing my husband and his mentor Red, someone needed to lead the people so I volunteered. I successfully repelled TR from invading Jhoto and still holding the line. I sought help from Hoenn and Sinnoh but they refused. It was every man for himself. But we promised one thing Ash, to find the man responsible and execute him with our own hands." Delia said smiling darkly at him. Ash realize they were going to kill him.

"I never helped TR, I was captured during my transfer. They tortured me for 10 god damned months, they experimented me, and they almost turned me to stone and they…" Before he could finish a fist connected with his cheek.

"SO IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Delia screamed at him. Ash barely managed to recover. "What?"

"IT WAS BECAUSE YOU KANTO FELL, IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE ARE SUFFERING." Delia screamed. "I don't understand." Ash asked in confusion. Delia sighed. "Ash, the war we currently fighting isn't with guns or warheads. TR harnessed your aura and used it against us. Their power increased substantially. No one was able to stand up to them, Giovanni is currently possesses godly power because of your aura. Even Riley is dead." Delia explained. Ash was shocked at this. He realized that he was tortured and experimented for his aura. Before he could speak Lance came in and pulled Ash to his feet.

"Take him to the dungeons, and ready the execution grounds. The people will love to see his head decapitated." Delia said laughing returning to her chair. Lance smiled contently and dragged ash to the dungeons.

All Ash thought was 'What happened to you mother'

Somewhere else

"Max, is the team ready?" Scott asked.

"Ready to roll Scott." A 16 yr old boy with dark blue hair and glasses said smiling.

"Let's get our man back."

**READ IT, REVIEW IT**


	4. Escapade Part 1

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4: ESCAPADE PART 1**

LUKE's P.O.V

I walked through the street of the once know Blackthorn city. No more was it a rich and vibrant city, but was a city of sorrow and sadness. Everywhere he graced were either people crying over the loss of loved ones or properties and patrols of soldier and iron-armor laded Lucarios. This brought a thought to Lucario. His train of thoughts were halted by and loud call.

"Hey you, why aren't you at your post and why are you not wearing an armor?" a soldier asked. Luke was sweating bullets. The soldier raised an eyebrow. "Well answer me."

Luke decided to play a hunch. He stammered out "New recruit." The soldier looked at him for a while before answering. "Alright follow me to the armory, we'll get you registered and assign you to a soldier." He said in a calm voice. Luke sighed in relief and followed the man. 'Maybe I can blend and save master.'

The soldier brought Luke to the armory. Right then a older looking man and a Lucario came forward.

"Colonel, a new recruit, sir" the colonel glanced at him for a sec. "Very well, Fresh meat heh, get him registered and assign him to the new recruit 8947." He said to his Lucario. The Lucario nodded and beckoned Luke to follow.

'Your aura is powerful for a new recruit.' the Lucario asked Luke.

'I uh…Trained myself before coming here.' Luke said nodding. The Lucario looked at him suspiciously but dismissed it. They arrived a room which had a panel on a podium. 'Place your paw on the panel.' the Lucario said. Luke complied and placed his paw on the panel. It glowed for a while before replying. "REGISTRATION COMPLETED. CODE NO. L786432."

'Your registration is complete. Here is your room no. Your new partner is waiting in his room.' The Lucario said giving him a sheet of paper. Luke nodded and went in search of his room.

Luke arrived at his room and went in. He was greeted by a 16yr old boy with navy blue hair and wearing glasses. He was dressed in armor and a sword by his upon waist. "Greeting, are you my partner?." Luke grunted before replying. 'Greeting' he said simply. The boy looked at him for a while before smiling. 'Why are you smiling?' Luke asked in confusion. The boy then laughed which angered Luke. 'Answer me' Luke barked. The boy calmed down before answering. "You're not here to serve the League are you?" the boy asked shocking Luke. 'How did you know?' He said getting ready to defend himself. "Don't be afraid, I'm same as you." The boy assured Luke. Luke was confused. "I'm here to rescue a person I know, he's facing execution tomorrow for a crime he would not dare commit. Also they say he the cause of this war." The boy said. Luke was a little interested at this. 'And who might that be?' Asked Luke curiously. "Ash, Ash Ketchum" the next thing the boy knew was an Aura Sphere at his face, ready to split his head apart. 'HOW DO YOU KNOW MY MASTER, WHY DO YOU WANT HIM?' Asked an enraged Luke.

"Easy there, he's a friend of mine." The boy said nervously. 'Master has no friends, they abandoned him a long time ago.' Luke said in anger. How dare this nobody claims to be a friends of his master. The boy hung his head down in shame. "I know, I was forced to abandon him in his time of need. I was not allowed to express my views of him." The boy said in tear. This confused Luke greatly. "I knew he was alive, I still believe he is innocent." The boy continued. "When I learned he was alive, I was happy, he is like a brother to me, so I wish to stand by his side till death." This touched Luke, he lowered his arm and the aura sphere dissolved away. ' I believe you' he said. The boy looked up at him in surprise. "Thank you." The boy whispered happily. Luke smiled. "But, how do you know ash?" the boy asked curiously. 'Master is like a father to me. He took me in when I was young and alone. He taught me the ways of aura and combat. He loved me like a son. To me they are my family' Luke said in pride. "They?" the boy asked. 'Yes, they, my master Ash Ketchum and my mistress Leaf Green.' Luke answered. The boy's eyes widened at Leaf's name 'Could it be her' he thought. "Where is this girls Leaf now?" the boy asked. Luke's eyes darkened. 'She was captured.' Luke answered in tears. The boy was clearly disturbed at this piece of information. "Alright, I'll help you guys save Leaf." Luke eyes lit up at this. 'You will.' He asked. "Of course, I will, Ash is my friend, so I will help you save her. But first we need to save Ash." The boy said smiling. 'thank you.' Luke said. The boy extended his arm for a shake. "Max Maple." The boy introduced himself. Luke took the hand and shook it. "Luke the Lucario."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the dungeons.<p>

'Why did everything have to go wrong in my life.'

Ash was alone in his cell, tried, beaten, hopeless. He reminisced the past years. His quest to find his father, him returning with his father home, a few happy days of a complete family, his father's murder, him framed for it and his friends and his mother abandoning him and confessing against him, his capture by team rocket and his near death experience. But what angered him more were Leaf's capture and his mother's predicament. He balled his fist. "I swear Leaf, I will find you and save you." He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to him his hair flickered a bright white and his body gave of white aura before subsiding.

**READ IT, REVIEW IT**


	5. Soothing Melody

**CHAPTER 5: SOOTHING MELODY**

Deep in the Dungeons

Ash had a rude awakening caused by the guard dropping his food on the floor and telling him to eat up. He sighed and ate it silently. He pondered on how he could escape this place. He was worried sick of Leaf. Ash swore he when he got his hand on the man who has Leaf will never have the will to live again.

Unconsciously he was leaking an azure white aura. The tiny stones on the dungeon floor began to wobble and wither out. Ash was feeling hate and anger towards the people who despise him. He was on the verge of a breaking in a mad rampage when he was stopped by a soothing and calm song.

The song was like the flowing water of the seas, calm yet powerful. Ash felt himself being at peace. But he was confused, he was sure he heard this song somewhere, somewhere 8yrs ago. He listened he closely for a while, then it hit him, it was the song of the Sea Guardian, Lugia's song.

"Melody?" he asked. He heard a voice to the cell adjacent to him. "Hi Ash." She said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. "War crimes." She said plainly.

"War crimes?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm a spy." She said. "For whom?" he asked. He was so confused. "For Chosen Army." She said her voice clearly laced with immense pride.

"C-Chosen Army?" he couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Where were you these 5 yrs Ash?" she asked. Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "Hem, exile, Mt. Silver." She paused for a sec before answering. "Oh, guess I should fill you in of all that happened all these yrs." She said.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"It started after your trial, Ash." She started. "Most people looked down at you for taking the life of your father, Red Ketchum." She said. Ash growled. "I DID NOT KILL HIM, IT WAS A DAMN AMBUSH."

"Calm down Ash, I'm not implying that you did it, but I'm saying that people believed the lie." She said calmly. Ash was surprised." You believe me?" she answered coolly. "Why not." Ash stayed silent.

She continued. "After you escaped, the world feared your revenge but nothing came. The world was too quiet. Then a year later Saffron city was burned to the ground in one night. It was terrible Ash. People were massacred. Sabrina was killed." She said on the verge of crying. Ash couldn't believe it.

"Who was it?" he asked. Melody sniffed before answering. "At first everyone thought it was you, but…" she stopped. "But what, Melody, come on, answer me." Ash pleaded.

"Three weeks later Celadon, Vermillion and Cinnabar were gone. Lorelie and Bruno were gone too, but they were able to see who the cause of it was." She paused yet again. Ash was waiting for the answer with open ears. "It was G-Gi-Giovanni." She managed to spit it out. "He was different than before. He was more evil, stronger, and more violent. He had Aura at his side. No one was able to stand up to him. The next week Cerulean, Pewter and Viridian fell." Ash interrupted her. "What about Misty and Brock? What happened to them?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head. "They died defending the city." Ash choked and for a moment his breath went away. He was too shocked to speak. His past friends were gone, forever.

"Then all eyes were set on Pallet." This brought Ash out of his shock. "What happened?" he asked slowly. "The Pallet Siege lasted almost a month. This gave people time to flee to Jhoto. Your pokemon and Red's pokemon held the line, Ash." She said. "What happened to them?" Ash was breaking down. "Most held bravely, when evacuations were complete most of them died. It was a heavy lose, but TR suffered even worse. Their forces were halved even worse, Giovanni was temporarily paralysed." She said. "What about Pikachu?" Ash hoped his best buddy was alright but it was only for a moment. His world was shattered when he heard the next. "No, he and almost all yours and your fathers died, some survived and disappeared never to be seen again." She said sadly. This broke Ash. He was full of rage and anger, his white aura was flaring dangerously and eyes were changing fast. But he calmed and relaxed when he heard Melody play Lugia's song.

She stopped playing and spoke. "Ash, don't feel guilty." She said. "Why? They're dead because of me. Mother was right about me."

"Because your pokemon and your father's didn't fight in the name of Kanto, or Pallet or for the people. They fought in yours and your father's name. They fought with good memories you and they shared. They gave their lives for you, so man up alright." She said cheering Ash up. Ash felt proud of them but was still sad.

"Don't worry Melody, when all this is over we came return home." He said.

"If there is any home for me…" she whispered but Ash heard it. "What do you mean Melody?"

"Shamouti, the Orange islands are gone." She said crying.

"WHAT!"

"Yes, the islands are all gone, sunk under the oceans."

"Lugia, the three birds, what happened to them." He asked. He was met with a bone chilling silence.

"What happened Melody, tell me, please." Ash pleaded. Melody took a deep breath before starting her story.

"A year after Kanto fell, the Orange islands were attacked, they fell like dominoes one after the other. Finally the three islands Shamouti remained. TR came; we had no way to defend ourselves. When all hope was lost, Lugia and the three birds arrived; they fought valiantly but were not able to hold. They disappeared along with Shamouti. Only I and my sister survived. We managed to get to main land. We manage to live for two weeks with what we have. By that time Jhoto was militarized by your mother. Hoenn and Sinnoh gave the shoulder and went on to defend themselves. Nothing was heard from them ever since. Then the Chosen Army arised."

"I have been thinking, what's the Chosen Army?" Ash asked curiously.

"The Chosen Army was formed 2yrs before. Their a group of people who came together with one goal in mind. To restore peace and prosperity once again. They are both enemies to the League and the TR. They fight to restore the harmony that has been disturbed." The next words almost gave Ash a heart attack. "They fight in name of their king, their leader, for you." She said with respect and honor laced in her voice.

"Me?" Ash asked skeptically. Why would anyone fight for him?

"Yes your majesty, your name and only for you. They will follow you without second thoughts. They are ready to give their life for you." she said.

"Why me? I mean I'm nothing but a weak excuse of a living thing. I don't deserve to live. I mean look what has happened because of me." He said.

Melody shook her head. "No Ash, you're a living example of a leader, courageous, selfless to those who you care. It's just that only certain people see that in you. Now sleep well your majesty, for tomorrow onwards you have a world to save." She said as she started to play her flute.

"I don't know Melody, I just don't know…" he trailed as sleep claimed him.

Melody smiled and put her flute in her bag and said. "Sleep well Ash, for tomorrow, your friends are coming to get you out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>READ IT REVIEW IT<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: ESCAPADE PART 2**


	6. Author's Notice

**HEY GUYS. THIS IS NARAN12135.**

**I THINK THIS STORY IS NOT GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN SO I GOING TO REWRITE IN AT THE END OF THE MONTH. THIS TIME IT WILL HAVE MORE WORDS AND A BETTER AND UPDATED PLOT.**


End file.
